Major Firepower
Major Firepower 'was a Shadow Bean and the antagonist of the story levels for Killer Bean: Unleashed. He commands a powerful brigade of mercenary beans, seen throughout the Shadow Agency as one of their most skilled members. History 'Killer Bean: Unleashed The first time Major Firepower is brought up is by Killer Bean in a dialogue before the first stage as Killer Bean's next assigned target. Killer Bean knows of the risk Firepower's mercenary brigade might pose on his mission, and moves in to fill the first part of his task. After tearing through two warehouses worth of bad beans, Killer Bean reaches a tall warehouse that he finds to house a few of Major Firepower's mercenaries. Though they put up a good fight, Killer Bean still came out on top, killing 3 of Major Firepower's elite mercenaries in the process. Killer Bean learns that Major Firepower is across the city, and after jumping from rooftop to rooftop and fighting bad beans along the way, he makes his first encounter with Firepower and initiates combat. Major Firepower is equipped with Fire Bullets and a technology Firepower brands a "Reactive Armor", and with these he's able to withstand Killer Bean's ferocious gunfire. After the battle reaches a stalemate Firepower explains to Killer Bean that his armor reflects the bean's regular-grade ammunition, before retreating to his base, promising to be "back with his wheels". Just as Firepower promised, Killer Bean heads into Major Firepower's warehouse of operations and is greeted by one of the brigade's tanks, filled with 50 of Firepower's elite mercenary beans. Through all odds, Killer Bean defeats the threat, and after some more quick dialogue exchanged between a losing Major Firepower and Killer Bean, Firepower reveals the final trick up his sleeve. Major Firepower's personal attack helicopter flies above the warehouse, and Killer Bean and Firepower face off for the final battle. Even with the helicopter's superior ammo and maneuvering capabilities, Killer Bean overpowers Firepower, and the helicopter explodes, killing Major Firepower instantly. Fighting Capabilities While Firepower himself is not known for being too lethal of a fighter, he relies more on gadgets and expensive weaponry to get his job done, hence the name. Some of his traits and gadgets are listed below. Skill Firepower isn't known for his skills in hand-to-hand combat, and since he is only seen fighting with guns, it can be assumed he would be no match for Killer Bean in a hand-to-hand fight, making him an oddity compared to the rest of the Shadow Beans seen as of yet. Arsenal Major Firepower has a high range of flexibility with his arsenal, but often is seen using an assault rifle loaded with varying ammunition. In Killer Bean's first encounter with Firepower, he fires Fire Bullets at a quick pace, making for a very dangerous enemy. Assuming he has access to Fire Bullets and ammunition like this, he has a very capable gun arsenal and can hold his own in a gunfight. Armor A trademark of Firepower is his armor, referred to as "reactive armor", that reflects weaker bullets and makes Firepower impervious to almost any attack. This buys him some time when fighting Killer Bean, who has proven to be much more skillful in real combat. Firepower's Brigade Major Firepower's single most useful asset is his brigade of mercenaries and the vehicles the brigade pilots. These mercenaries serve his directly, and have been shown to be of elite prowess, possessing weapons with almost rapid rate of fire and putting up a good effort against Killer Bean in one on one combat. The tank used by his brigade was armed with a cannon that would instantly end Killer Bean if he were caught in the blast, and easily survived the ordeal at the warehouse. The attack helicopter used as a last resort by Major Firepower was extremely powerful and a daunting opponent for Killer Bean to face, clocked in with 400 health and firing rockets that would do 50 damage on contact. His brigade and their arsenal alone are enough to make Major Firepower a fearsome threat. General With Firepower's private army of mercenaries and his collection of vehicles, he is a dangerous foe in any conflict. Without his fancy gadgetry and arsenal, Firepower isn't a very fearsome opponent, and most other Shadow Beans would be able to beat him in a fight. Gallery Killer Bean: Unleashed MFsprite.png|Major Firepower's sprite in Killer Bean: Unleashed. Firepower.png|Zoomed in close-up on Major Firepower in the cutscene before Stage 8. Screenshot 2019-08-06-09-32-10~2.png|Major Firepower's personal attack helicopter, firing off a missile while turning. Screenshot 2019-08-05-14-49-02.png|Major Firepower and Killer Bean on a rooftop, talking about Firepower's reactive bulletproof armor, Stage 6. Screenshot 2019-08-05-22-50-16.png|Major Firepower atop his cannon tank after his force of 50 mercenaries was defeated by Killer Bean, Stage 7. Screenshot 2019-08-05-23-06-55.png|Major Firepower being incinerated in his helicopter's explosion, Stage 8. Screenshot 2019-08-05-23-06-12.png|Major Firepower talking to Killer Bean on his attack helicopter before the final battle, Stage 8. Notes * Major Firepower is the only bean exclusive to Killer Bean: Unleashed who was given a name.